Talk:Rowan
I agree that the presence of Maric and the title in the pic are U-G-L-Y (nor do they have an alibi), but the alternative is to lose much of Rowan's image. How's this, then? - Wandrew (talk) 05:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Not Ugly I guess I don't think the pic of Maric is ugly, however, it does not do him much justice. Considering he is supposed to be pretty smokin hot. The cover does not make any of them look that good. I am surprised that this charater does not have more written about her in a discussion. I thought Rowan was so amazing.RhiannonCousland (talk) 04:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Rowan the unsung Heroine of Ferelden I second the notion that there should be more written about Rowan. Considering Ferelden would still be under Orlesian control had it not been for her efforts. Not to discount the contributions of Maric the Savior and Loghain the Hero of River Dane but, who was it that rescued Loghain when he was trapped on that hill and losing badly? Rowan disobeyed orders and rallied her men to his defense and thoroughly routed Loghain's attackers. She stood by and silently endured Maric's philandering, even going so far as to offer a sort of truce with Katriel despite her knowledge of their relationship all the while resisting (for a time) Loghain's advances in the name of an obligation assigned to her from birth. Dutiful to the point of personal pain. She gave Ferelden an heir, King Cailan, she is the one who seeded the legend of Maric the Savior, and was largely responsible for rebuilding Denerim after the rebellion. She lost her father and many of her friends to Katriel’s deception and when she learned of how Loghain manipulated Maric when Katriel was exposed, she didn’t express satisfaction or vindication she appeared sympathetic for the loss. Again, a remarkable character. The Hero of River Dane and the Savior of Ferelden would be lost or dead if not for Queen Rowan and all this only to be lost to some unidentified withering disease which robbed her of seeing her son become King. Tragic, dutiful, tireless and under-appreciated. Maker receive the Good Queen Rowan! I for one suggest there should be a memorial for Rowan in Denerim beside that of Andraste. May her contributions never be forgotten by the free peoples of her nation. Awesome Contribution I'm glad that someone feels the same!! She is only referenced to twice in the game and her contributions to the war against Orlais aren't mentioned much. Almost as if she was not there. I wouldn't mind having her as a friend if she were real. I could not have written what you wrote of the late Queen Rowan any better.RhiannonCousland (talk) 22:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I thought her character was really deep but underdeveloped in Dragon Age : the stolen throne. But what really disappointed me was the fact that she was almost never mentioned in DA:0 and her tragic death.Perhaps it was meant to be that way.MARIC U AR SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!glad i got that out of my chest!!!Im a guy and not really fond of romantic encounters of any kind b/w hero /heroine but the stolen throne really moved me! Not so much because of katriel's death but more so because of rowan's sacrifices. Just shows what an amazing character she was. Hope there's a future dragon age game with maric and rowan as the central characters. CHEERS!!! Thefamilyjewels (talk) 16:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC)thefamilyjewelsThefamilyjewels (talk) 16:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Last name I don't think in the games BW ever touched upon the topic of last names in marriages in the world of Dragon Age. Did Rowan keep her Guerrin name, or did she become a Rowan Theirin after marrying Maric? Can we ask the developers maybe? Henio0 (talk) 11:10, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yes I thought about it too, that's why I refrained in adding a last name. However, I think Rowan Theirin is more likely. Feel free to ask the developers, however I wouldn't expect to receive a reply back, if I were you. 11:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Right, we will see right here. :) Henio0 (talk) 11:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::If I were you, I'd have chosen the Dragon Age: Inquisition section to post it. Noone would notice it, there. 15:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I'ma wait, and if no-one replies, I will repost it there. Henio0 (talk) 16:00, November 28, 2013 (UTC)